


Bitter to Sweet.

by JunjouGrey



Series: We will meet again. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouGrey/pseuds/JunjouGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is very fussy about his coffee. He has been to many cafes and coffee shop's and still hasn't found one that makes coffee the way he likes it. Levi finally finds the Coffee that he loves at a cafe named Cafe Maria. Does Levi continue visiting the cafe because of the coffee or is it something or someone that drives him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fic, so yeah. I hope you enjoy. :3

Levi was in a grumpy mood because he failed yet again, to find a place that sells coffee the way he likes it. He always had an addiction to coffee, especially to strong bitter coffee. Levi would always get a tip from his friends/colleagues from work, about cafes and coffee shop and 'how great their coffee was'. And yet again Levi had to go to work with a disgusting taste in his mouth, and face the dreaded day ahead.

When Levi walked into the Wings of Freedom Company (Yes it's a weird name for a Company), he was greeted by a Hyper-Active Four-Eyed freak. This 'freak' was named Hanji Zoe and she was the most annoying person Levi knew, yet they were friends. He wonders from time to time where Hanji gets her energy, but today he wasn't in the mood. Hanji had lead him to another cafe that sold shitty coffee and looked unclean, two things Levi hates.

"Sooooo, Did you go? Did you go? Did you go? To the cafe I mean. See what I mean about the coffee, their coffee are amazing." Hanji bounced up and down while shooting to many questions.

"Shut up, you four-eyed shit. I did go to the cafe, their coffee is shit and it looked unclean. I now have to go to the staff lounge and make my own coffee to get rid of this awful taste in my mouth. And Hanji if you **ever**  suggest another awful place like that I will bury you six feet under, Do you understand?" Levi swiftly stepped around the taller woman and headed toward the staff lounge, with Hanji at his heels.

"Someone's in a bad mood today. Geez it wasn't that bad, was it?" Levi turned around to face the woman that suggested that awful, disgusting place. Hanji stepped back from Levi because Levi looked as if he was going to murder her, and she loved her life.

"Okay, okay. I get it, geez." Hanji waited to the shorter man to start walking again so that she wasn't in danger.

Once they got to the staff lounge, Levi's other friend, Erwin, was waiting. Erwin had already put the kettle on for Levi to make his coffee. Hanji bounced over and hugged the taller man's arm. _This woman seriously has a hugging problem, why doesn't she just go around with a 'FREE HUGS' sign._ Levi was pulled out of his thought when Hanji knocked over a glass. The glass shattered at the woman's feet.

"Oopies, I will to clean it up now" Hanji walked away to find something to clean the glass up with, leaving Erwin and Levi.

"So I take it that the cafe didn't work out. Levi, you have practically been to every cafe and coffee shop in this district, and you have turned down each and every one of them. Can't you just settle with a bit crappy coffee than no coffee at all." Erwin did have a point but Levi wasn't going to give up just yet. All Levi wanted was to walk into a place that sells coffee (the way he likes it) and buy a coffee before work. That way he didn't have to waste time making his own coffee in the mornings.

"I'm not going to give up." The kettle made a little pop sound as it switched off. Levi made his way over to it so he could make his coffee. 

"How did I know you were going to say that. Okay, last cafe or coffee shop i'm going to suggest. The cafe is named Cafe Maria, makes great coffee, looks very fucking clean and there's a boy that probably catch your eye. It a block away, on Sina Avenue. Yes, I know you don't believe me but give it a try, okay? It can't be as bad as Hanji's suggestions." Levi just looked in disbelief at the taller man. Sure the man knew he was gay but to suggest a place with a boy that would catch his eye, that was ridiculous. Erwin was straight, he doesn't suggest guys he only looked at girls and suggested them. 

Levi shook his head to clear his mind and picked up his coffee and took a sip. It was perfect. It was strong, bitter and hot. Levi took another sip and looked up at the other man.

"Work?" The other man nodded and they turned to head out of the lounge. Hanji bounced back into the room and stopped, looking at the two men.

"So your leaving now? Your leaving me?" The woman's gaze washed over both men, saddening. Hanji was always an airhead but when she puts her mind to it she can achieve almost anything.

"You took your time and our works need to be done, you shitty four eyes. Clean the glass up and then do your fucking job." Before anything else could be said, Levi was out of the room, heading towards his desk. The faster Levi had his work done, the faster he could finish and go check out Cafe Maria. 

 

* * *

By the time Levi finished, it was already 9PM. It was to late to go to the cafe, so Levi decide to go home. Levi was leaving the building when something caught his eye. It was a boy, around his early twenties. This boy had teal-green eyes that had a lot of life in them, he had tanned skin and black hair. The boy mesmerized Levi.  _He's beautiful. I want him for my own._  Levi was shocked at what he just thought. He shook his head and looked back at the boy.

Levi now noticed that the boy was handing out flyers. Levi didn't know what he was doing but his legs moved on their own. They moved towards the boy with a quick pace. Levi watched in horror at what his body was doing. He was at the boy now and he didn't know what to do. The boy had his back turned toward Levi, so Levi put on his usual plain face and built up the courage to ask the boy for a flyer.

"What are the flyers for?" The boy jumped at the sound of Levi voice and turned to the man.

"T-the flyers are for music night we're holding at Cafe Maria. It's a charity event, to help those in need. All the money that's from that night goes towards charity. It's tomorrow night. Come along. Bring your friends." Levi could tell the boy was nervous talking to him but Levi found it cute. The way the boy rubbed the back of his neck, scratched his cheek with his index finger and avoided his gaze. Levi found them all cute. Levi stared at the boy till the boy looked him in the eyes. When he did Levi smirked, making the boy blush. 

"I'll come along if you tell me you name." The boy who was gazing at his own feet, looked at Levi with his face flushed red.

"M-m-my n-n-name i-is E-e-e" The boy's voice was too quite to be heard. Levi found it cute, so he thought of playing with the boy a bit.

"What was that, your name is Ee?" The boy shook his head and tried again, this time with his face more redden.

"M-m-my n-n-name i-is E-Eren."  _Eren. I like it. No, I don't like it, I love it._

"Well, Eren, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the charity event." Eren just nodded, and handed a flyer to Levi. Levi Chuckled at the shyness shown by Eren and started to walk toward his apartment. 

"Hey, mister. What about your name?" Levi heard Eren shout to him, but Levi smiled and chose to ignore it.

"Hey, mister." Levi just kept walking, ignoring the shouts. Levi wanted to get home to choose what he'll be wearing to the charity event. But just one thought was on Levi's mind.

 

_You'll see me soon enough, Eren. And when you do, I'll make you fall in love with me._


	2. Thoughts Of Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes it to his apartment and get a call. While talking on the phone, Levi busts his own plan. He also cannot stop thinking about Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the characters personalities are out of whack but I do think it's much of a big deal. When I write these, I really have no idea what i'm going to write until its on the page. I just make it up at I go along. Oh Well. Leave a kudos or a comment or whatever you would like if you likee this Chapter.

_You'll see me soon enough, Eren. And when you do, I'll make you fall in love with me._

_  
_When Levi walked through the door of his apartment, his mobile buzzed because someone was calling him. Levi dug into his back pocket and pulled it out, looking at who was calling him. The Caller ID was Hanji. _What does this four-eyed shit want now? It better not be because she found another_   _'great place_ ' _to have coffee._ Levi sighed as he answered the call.

"What do you want, shitty four eyes?" Levi didn't want to handle an annoying, hyper-active Hanji. All Levi wanted was to have dinner and choose some clothing for tomorrow's Charity event, where he will see Eren again.  _Eren. I wonder what he'll be wearing._ Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when Hanji started speaking.

"Woah, are you still angry because of the coffee shop you went to this morning?" Levi heard a lot of background noise as if Hanji was standing outside. It sounded as if Erwin was with her, speaking to someone else. 

"Do you have anything important to say? If not then I'm hanging up." Levi hated to talk about stuff that wasn't really important. He wasn't really the one to talk that much, the only things he talked about was work or cafes.

"Wellll, it's kinda important. Hear me out. Erwin and I just finished work and found a boy handing out flyers. It's for a Cafe. The Cafe's name is Cafe Maria and they are having a Charity event tomorrow night. Now I know you don't want to go out on your day's off but come on, I'm pretty sure you haven't been to this cafe. Why don't come along with Erwin and I and check it out. Pleasseeeee Levi." Levi was a bit surprised to find out that Erwin and Hanji found out about the charity event that was on tomorrow night. He was planning on going to the cafe without anyone knowing he was going. It could ruin his reputation of being an Introvert .

"Why would I spend the night at a cafe that has amateur’s  singing and worst of all you  being your hyper-active self?  I much rather spend my night at home, in peace and quiet." Maybe if Levi tried to convince the annoying woman that he wasn't going, then maybe, just maybe he could sneak in.

"Because we're yo- WAIT! Who said anything about the cafe having music tomorrow night?" _S_ _hit, I just dug myself a hole. And a bloody big and deep one at that. The shitty four eyes is never going to let go of it. For a fucking airhead, she sure picks up on the smallest things._

"Shut up you four eyed shit. When I was walking home I was handed a flyer, okay? Just let it go." Levi hoped that Hanji took the bait.

"But if you were handed a flyer why didn't you just throw it out. You usually don't read things like that. HAHAHA that's it, you're coming along whether you like it or not. Hold on a sec." Levi was kicking himself for that little slip up. He could hear Hanji tell Erwin that they were going to drag Levi to the cafe by force and that they weren't going to take no for an answer. He also heard Erwin chuckle at this.  _Oh God, my reputation._

"Okay, I'm back." Levi hated how the woman that in a sing song tune. And he also hated how his fate twisted on him.

"Good, I'm going." Before Hanji could say anything else, Levi hung up. He chucked his phone on the lounge and headed towards the kitchen to heat some leftovers from last night's dinner. After Levi ate, he wash up the dirty dishes and went to his room to pick out what he would be wearing tomorrow. He wanted to look good, after all he was going to make Eren fall in love with him, or will try to. After twenty minutes, Levi decided to wear a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt along with black jeans. _I really have a lot of black in my wardrobe. Well it's this or to look really formal. Casual it is. Anyway time for bed._

Levi changed into sweat pant and a baggy t-shirt. He walked to the front door and locked it then returned to his bedroom, switching all the lights off. Then he climbed into bed under the blankets that will keep him warm. Levi's drifted into sleep with the thoughts of Eren.

_Why does a brat like that, make me feel like this? Why does he make me feel like a little teenage girl? Does he even like guys? Why does he have to be so God Damn cute? Damn Eren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did want to upload sooner than this but i had no internet for two weeks so I've been busy writing 5 more chapters for you guys. I think the story developed quite quickly but i don't think it matters. I love writing this story. Thank you for the support. And as for a Christmas present I will upload all 5 chapters I wrote. Merry Christmas!


	3. An Enjoyable Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the Charity event at Cafe Maria, Levi tries the coffee at the cafe, that was made by Eren. Eren works with his closest friend, Armin, and his very protective step sister, Mikasa. Will Levi be able to get close to Eren under the watchful eye of Mikasa? Will Hanji stop cock blocking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is next 4 chapter are your Christmas present hope you enjoy. also don't forget that Levi's birthday was on the 25 of December. so HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI (and to anyone that share the birthday). please don't kick me.

_Why does he have to be so God Damn cute? Damn Eren._

 

 

Levi woke up at midday to the sound of mobile buzzing. _Who the fuck would be ringing? It better be important otherwise I’m going to murder someone._ Levi checked the caller ID and it was Hanji. Levi pressed the decline button and put his phone back down. Not even a minute later his phone was ringing again. Levi tried to ignore it but soon after picked it up, already knowing who would be on the other side.

"What the fuck do you want, shitty four eyes. I'm not in the mood to talk to you so this better be fucking important otherwise I'll fucking murder you." Levi hadn't had his coffee and he had to wake up to the last person he wanted to talk to _. Waking up to Eren wouldn't be so bad. I would probably enjoy waking up to him._ Levi was once more pulled out of his thoughts of Eren because of Hanji.

"Well, someone’s grumpy. I want to give you a heads up. Erwin and I are coming to pick you up around six, alright? Alright. So we'll see you soon. Bye" Levi was going to murder this woman one day. He was so annoyed that he through his phone at the wall. _Fuck Hanji_. Levi knew he was hard to talk to and get to know. He also knew that because of that he hardly had any friends. Levi was grateful that he had Erwin and Hanji as friends but Hanji was the type of friend that you’re so annoyed at but can't help but be their friend.

Levi got up and when to the kitchen to make a coffee. Once again Levi's thoughts went to Eren. _Eren. God Eren. I wonder what his body is like. How soft are his lips. What would he feel like ag-?_ Levi was pulled from his thoughts of Eren once again because the kettle made pop sound stating that it finished boiling. His made his coffee and sat on the lounge. He curled his feet underneath himself and turned the TV on and flicked it onto the News. Levi wasn't really paying any attention to the TV, all he was thinking is to wake up and get ready.

When Levi finally thought he was awake enough, he went to clean his coffee cup, make his bed and have a shower. Levi had a longer shower than usual, letting the water roll over his body.  He mind was blank; he just liked how the warm water ran over his body. Levi finished his shower and wrapped a towel over his waist. He took extra care in drying himself. Levi then dressed into the clothes he chose out yesterday and put on body spray on. He was now happy at how he looked and smelled. He then went into the kitchen again and made himself a snack and then waited for Erwin and Hanji to knock on his door.

 

* * *

 

At 5:40pm there was a knock on Levi’s door. The only people that knocked on Levi’s door were Erwin, Hanji or Door knockers. Levi answered the door and had a very energetic Hanji hugging him.

“Get off me you four eyed shit.” Levi wasn't in the mood to take Hanji’s shit, but when is he ever?

“Hanji, you better get of Levi before he beat you again. You know he has anger issues.” Erwin smiled at Levi while saying this. Levi frowned at Erwin for is comment. _I don’t have fucking anger issues. If idiots just did what they were supposed to then I wouldn't have a problem. Why can no one see that?_

Hanji let go of Levi and grabbed his hand with an excited look on her face. Levi never liked it when Hanji did this because it meant the Levi would have to do something he wouldn't want to.

“Soo, how come you read the flyer? Hmm? Come on, tell us? We’re your friends, right?” Hanji’s habit was to fire so many questions you couldn't keep up. Most of the time Levi could keep up with her but this wasn't one of those times.

“Hanji, shut up. I’m not in the mood. Could we just go now, since I have no choice but to come.” Hanji had a thoughtful look on her face then decide to drag Levi out of his apartment, but not before he could grab his keys, wallet and phone. He locked his apartment and then the three adult walked to Café Maria.

 

* * *

 

Levi walked in the door to Café Maria and was hit with the strong sent of coffee. He looked around to see in the café was dirty but it was the cleanest he has seen a café look.

While looking around he saw a female with short black hair dressed up as, what Levi would put it, a female wrestler. With shorts, joggers,fingerless gloves and a grey top that stopped just below her bust, showing off her abs. She looked like a woman you wouldn’t want to mess with. Her name badge had Mikasa written on it.

Levi kept on looking around and he was a small blonde boy blushing at the boy he was serving, which had two different colours in his hair, a dark brown underneath and a light brown on top. The blonde boy was dressed as a maid. The boy pulled it off because he looks feminine.

Levi’s eyes kept scanning the café, looking for someone, looking for Eren. He found what he was looking for. Eren was behind the counter making coffees and serving food over the counter. Levi smiled a bit when he saw what Eren was wearing.

“Look, that boy dressed as the maid. He was the one that gave us the flyer.” Levi paid no attention to Hanji’s comment; he was too busy looking at Eren.

“I’m going to order myself a coffee. Go find some seats, if there is any left.” With that said Levi headed toward the counter where Eren was. He didn’t wait long and no one was close enough to hear him talk. They were all getting ready for listen to the music, which would start in a few minutes.

“So I never knew you liked dressing up as a cowboy.” Eren was surprised that the one who talked was Levi. He wasn’t paying any attention to who was at the counter because he was scanning the café for the guy that he’d met yesterday.

“You came! I’m dressed like this because of the Charity event. I had the option of being a cowboy or being a Rock star. I decided the cowboy. Anyway, what coffee do you like? Or did you come to talk to me?” Eren looked down at his feet when he said the last part, looking as if saying that embarrassed him.  Levi was going to have fun with him.

“Talking to you wouldn’t be such a problem, would it?” Eren blushed at what Levi said. He shifted from one foot to the other, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

“No, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Eren mumbled these words, barely audible but Levi caught the words.

“I like my Coffee bitter, strong and hot. And I like my m-.” Levi was cut off by the female dressed as the wrestler.

“Eren, here’s the next order and you have to be up on stage in two minutes, hurry up.” The woman picked up something from under the counter and walked away.

“Who was that? And why is she so grumpy?” Eren was looking at the piece of paper the woman gave him. He’s eyes flickered towards Levi.

“That’s my step sister. She’s very protective over me and doesn’t want me to go up on stage and sing because she thinks people might boo me. Anyway, I’ll make your coffee and this order but then I’ll have to leave for the stage.” Eren started to make coffees. Levi couldn’t help but watch Eren’s hands whilst he worked. They were quick and knew what they were doing. _Eren must have a lot of practice with making coffees. His hands look amazing good. I wonder what other uses he can put those hands to._ Levi was pulled out of thought when Eren set down Levi’s coffee.

“You know, you still haven’t told me you name yet. Will you tell me or do I have to guess?” Levi wanted to play with Eren a bit more.

“Guessing sounds ni-.” Levi was cut off but an annoying hyper active voice.

“Levi, come one the music is about to start. We got seats. Did you order us any drink? Knowing you, you just ordered for yourself. I’ll get Armin to get us some drink. What are you waiting for, come on. Do I have to drag you?” Hanji was talking so fast that no one could get any words in.

“Shut up, you shitty four eyes. I’m coming in a sec. Now fuck off.” Hanji took a step back with her hands up.

“Okay, Okay I get it. I’m going. Hurry up Levi.” Hanji turned on her heels and skipped away. Levi turned around to a wide eyed, open mouthed Eren. He raised an eyebrow up at the younger boy.

“Your name is Levi. I wouldn’t have guessed. I, ah, I, shoot I have to go now. Are you going to stay and watch me sing?” Eren handed Levi his coffee and put the others on a tray.

“Well I have nothing better to do.” Eren smiled at Levi’s response. He then bounced around the counter and made his way to the stage. Levi forgot to pay. _Oh well, I'll just pay later_. Levi scanned the café, looking for his friends. He saw them on the far wall in the middle of the café. Levi quickly walked of there and sat in between them.

“Well, you sure took you time, Levi.” Erwin leaned a bit close to Levi to continue on with what he said without Hanji hearing.

“The boy I said would catch your eye is wearing the maid outfit. His name is Armin, but I think he’s taken by the two toned haired boy. They seem awfully close.” Levi was kind of shocked to learn this since he thought Erwin was talking about Eren.

“Shush, you two. Someone is on stage.” Both Erwin and Levi turned their attention to the stage. The person who was on stage was Eren.  Eren introduced himself and did the rest of the other stuff you say when you perform but Levi didn’t listen to that, he was more focused on how mesmerizing Eren was. Eren eye’s glittered in the light; the light also shaded his face beautifully.  He was beautiful.

Eren started to play the guitar he had, his fingers strummed the strings beautifully. The way he sat, the way he held the guitar, everything about Eren on stage was beautiful. Levi started to feel jealously. Everyone was watching Eren. The beautiful Eren. _I want him. I don’t want anyone else to have him._

“Wow, look how amazing the cowboys looks.” Levi was pulled out of thought. He didn’t realise that Eren had started to sing.

“Shut up, you four eyed freak.” Levi watched Eren and saw the Eren was searching the crowd for someone. Then Eren’s eyes fell on Levi. He put on a seductive look and smirked a bit.

“Sorry I’m not made out of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you. Well, I’m just your problem” the lyrics that came out of Eren made Levi’s breath get caught in his throat. It seemed like Eren was singing to Levi.

“Well, I shouldn’t justify what I do. I shouldn’t prove anything to you. I’m sorry I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist.” Levi was growing more impatient towards Eren. _I want you. Be mine, Eren. Let me take you away so we can live together in peace. I Want You, Eren._


	4. An Enjoyable Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi heard Eren sing and afterward was bombarded with questions from both Hanji and Erwin. Levi leaves the cafe to get away from his friends but Eren see him walk out. What does Levi do after leaving the doors of Cafe Maria? What does the couple do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like these chapters. I had nothing to do since I had no internet and I live on the internet, so I wrote these Chapters. Leave a Kudos or a comment on how you think the story is or where it should go.

_I want you. Be mine, Eren. Let me take you away so we can live together in peace. I Want You, Eren._

Levi was getting used to thinking of Eren. He was thinking of Eren throughout most of the song. Levi was pulled out of this thought when the crowd cheered at the end out the song. Levi awkwardly clapped. Then picked up his coffee the Eren made. He brought the rim of the cup to his lips and sipped at his coffee.  The coffee was utter bliss. Levi took a whole mouthful. This coffee was better than any coffee that Levi has made. Each and every mouthful was delightful. Before Levi knew it, his cup was empty. He was about to get up and get another when both of his friends pulled him down and started firing questions at him. Levi couldn’t keep up with both of them.

“Shut up the both of you. I’m going outside to get fresh air. Don’t fucking follow me.” Levi stood up and moved toward the exit. In the corner of Levi’s eye he saw the Mikasa was scolding Eren. What’s that about? He also saw Eren look at him. He had a joyful face on which turned sad when he saw that Levi was heading towards the exit. Eren tried to interrupt Mikasa but failed. Eren watch as Levi exited the café, with a sad face.

Levi was finally outside, in the fresh air. He walked into the alleyway next to the café and leaned against the wall, not caring if it was filthy. He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes. The breeze felt nice against his skin. Levi took off his leather jacket to allow the breeze brush over more of his skin.  He allowed his mind to go blank. He didn’t know anyone was around until a voice brought him back to reality.

“Why did you leave?” it was the sweet voice of Eren. Levi didn’t open his eyes; he just took a deep breath and sighed.

“To clear my head.  Don’t worry, I'm fine. Don’t you have people to serve?” Levi needed to get Eren away from him. He knew that the longer Eren was there, he would do something stupid.

“I wanted to check up on you. I didn’t want you to go. Levi, are you sure you’re alright?” Levi heard Eren’s footsteps coming closer to him. When a hand fell onto Levi’s shoulder, he opened his eyes to find Eren looming over him. Their faces were so close that Levi could feel Eren's breath against his face. 

“You didn’t answer me, brat” Levi didn’t know why he whispered but he did. His eyes were locked onto Eren's.

“That’s because if I said that I had to go in, you would make me go in. That’s why I'm going to say that no one will miss me. Mikasa is practically running the place. Armin is probably attached to his boyfriend. And no one will know I'm gone. Levi, why are you out here?” Eren was really pushing Levi’s to his limits.

“Eren, you should go back inside. It’s dangerous out here. You don’t know what might be lurking in the alleyways.” Eren didn’t budge. Levi didn’t know why the both of them were whispering but it felt like in you talked anything louder than a whisper you might scare something or attract the wrong attention.

“No, I won’t go back without you.”  With this said Levi’s limit snapped. Levi pushed Eren to the wall and planted a hard dry kiss on his lips. He saw Eren's eyes widen just before Levi pulled away. He took a few steps back and watched the wide eyed boy. Once Levi realized what he did, he took another few steps back and picked his jacket up. He turned on his heels and walked to the entry of the alleyway. Levi stopped and looked back at the boy.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I won’t ask for forgiveness. Don’t worry, you won’t see me anymore. I won’t give you an excuse, so again, I'm truly sorry.” With that Levi headed towards his apartment.  He turned to get onto Sina Street. He was walking quickly to get away, to stop getting hurt more, and to stop hurting Eren. Levi could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes to get the tears.  Levi was suddenly pulled into the alleyway and pushed against the wall. Levi was about to beat the shit out of the person who through him into the wall. That was until he felt lips planted on his. He looked at whose lips were on his and saw that it was Eren. Eren pulled away.

“Like I said, I didn’t want you to go. Levi, I don’t know what to do. Please help me know what to do.” Eren was breathing like he ran a marathon. He put his head on Levi’s shoulder.

“You scare me when you said I wasn’t going to going to see you ever again. I never want to think that, please don’t leave me ever, Levi.” Eren's arms wrapped around Levi’s waist. Levi rested his head on Eren's head.

“I thought you hated me.” Eren lifted his head to look at Levi, a shocked expression on his face.

“Why would I hate you? I could keep you off my mind. He he.” Eren scratched his cheek with his finger. Levi grabbed the hand and kissed each fingertip. Levi then laced his fingers through Eren's.  He looked up at Eren. They both lean into each other until their lips touched each other.

 The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with love for each other. Then it turned to a kiss full of lust, with Levi’s tongue swiping across Eren's bottom lip followed by a nip. Eren allowed Levi’s tongue to enter his mouth, roaming and explored the area in quick movements. They both were caught up with a dance of tongues, fighting for dominance. One of Eren's hands was laced in Levi’s hair while the other was cupping Levi’s face. While Levi had his hand around Eren's waist, one of his hand sliding down to cup and squeeze Eren's ass.

Eren pulled away to catch his breath. He put his hands around Levi’s neck and rested his forehead on Levi’s. Levi felt high from the kiss he shared with Eren. He didn’t think that kissing Eren would make him feel so good. He also didn’t imagine Eren's lips to be so soft. He didn’t know Eren would taste so sweet.

“Don’t you have to go back to the café? What if someone comes looking for you?” Levi didn’t want Eren to go but he knew that someone would go looking for Eren if he didn’t return.

“I told Mikasa that I felt sick and I wanted to go back to the apartment, so she said I could have the rest of the night off.” Eren smiled brightly. _This boy is cunning._

“You’re a brat. So what are you going to do now, Eren?” Levi wanted Eren to come with him tonight but Eren might not agree to that.

“I don’t want to go back to my apartment because I think Armin is bringing Jean back, and I really don’t want to hear their ‘love session’. And I don’t want to go to Mikasa’s because she’s over protective and mothers me a lot. I was hoping that I could come with you?” Levi was joyful at the sound of that. He move his hands from Eren's waist (and ass), to Eren's neck. He laced his fingers in Eren's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Levi wanted to tease Eren a little bit more.

“Of course you come with me. It’ll be like bringing home a lost puppy.” The face Eren pulled was priceless to Levi. His eyes were wide and face all serious. Levi couldn’t help but laugh.

“I was joking. Don’t take it seriously. Come on. Let me take you to my apartment.” Levi moved his hand to Eren's and started to pull Eren along, which Eren complied to. They walked for about ten minutes till there were fancy old looking building that had apartments in them. Eren’s hand slipped out of Levi’s while Levi walked up the stairs of a white building. He looked back at Eren, who had his mouth wide open with amazement.

“What’s wrong Eren? If you keep your mouth wide like that, you’ll catch flies.” Eren was snapped out of his thoughts. He closed his mouth immediately and looked at Levi, who was waiting patiently.

“You live here? It’s amazing.  How can you afford it?” Eren eyes lit up with curiosity.

“I have a good job that pays well. Now are you coming inside or freeze out here? It’s your choice.” Eren quickly climbed the stairs where Levi was waiting. When Eren was behind Levi, he was dragged into a dry, chaste kiss.

“Good choice.” Levi turned around and unlocked the door and headed to his apartment on the third floor. When he opened his apartment door he heard a gasp from Eren.

“Wow, I never imagined that you would live in a place like this. It’s clean and tidy and spacious. Can you really afford this by yourself?” Levi locked the door the was behind the amazed Eren. He was already doing his usual thing, kicked his shoes off, put his jacket away, and dropped his keys on the desk next to the door and throwing his phone of the lounge. He turned to Eren who just finished kicking off his shoes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Levi’s phone buzzed but he ignored it, his top priority was Eren.  His hands drifted down to the hem of Eren's shirt and played with it. Then he allowed his fingers crawl up and down Eren torso. Levi’s phone buzz again, this time Eren pulled away and looked at Levi.

“Aren’t you going to answer that? It might be important.” Eren's eyes shifted from Levi’s eyes to the phone and back.

“I know it’s not important. It’s just the four eyed freak trying to get in contact with me, and quite frankly I don’t want to think about anything other than you right now.” Eren blushed at what Levi said.  Levi’s hands fell from underneath Eren's shirt and grabbed Eren's hand.

“Come on, this way” Levi used his seductive voice hoping that it will make Eren blush even more, which it did. Eren allowed Levi to lead him to another room, which, Eren presumed, was Levi’s bedroom. Levi led Eren to the side of the bed and pushed him on it, crawling up to straddle Eren.  Eren was surprised at this move and leaned back onto his hands.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this.” _Maybe I'm taking this too fast. Should I slow down?_

“No, nothing’s wrong, it’s just that I can’t believe this is happening. I mean, you and me, like this.  I-.”

“Are you a virgin?” Eren's face reddens and bowed his head down at what Levi said. _So I caught a beautiful virgin. He’ll be all mine. How the hell does someone this gorgeous, stay a virgin?_

“I-. Ah. I-.”

Eren was cut off but Levi’s lips. Their kiss full of passion. Levi push Eren to his back, their lips still locked together. Levi pulled away and looked at the boy underneath him.

“Believe it.” whispering seductively to Eren, which award a noise from Eren. Levi bent down to Eren's neck, nibbling, sucking and leaving butterfly kisses down it. He worked back up to Eren's ear and whispered in a deep sultry voice.

“Are you ready?"


	5. Hanji Dubbed As Cock Block Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji won't leave Levi alone, which is what Levi wants. To be left alone with Eren. Will Hanji leave Levi alone? Can Levi get time alone with Eren? Why is Hanji dubbed the cock block Queen? Well, Read and found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hanji in the anime and manga but writing her here annoys me. I think she would annoy any Yaoi fan when she cock blocks like she does. Hope you like this Chapter. And I want to warn you. GET READY FOR NOSE BLEEDS. Its a huge warning.

“Are you ready?”

 

Eren nodded at Levi’s question. Levi started to get to work, pulling Eren's shirt off was first on Levi’s agenda but it was stopped by Eren pulling him into a kiss. But if that didn’t last long. Levi’s phone buzzed again and Eren pushed him back.

“Please answer your phone, I can’t stand to think of what would happen if you didn’t answer you phone. Please Levi, for me?” Levi felt as if Eren knew how to pull his heart strings.

“I was enjoying this but I guess we could put in on hold. Only if you take your shirt off.” Eren looked at Levi as if to apologize.

“I will but hurry up and answer it before you miss it.” Eren pushed Levi off him and waved his hand in a shooing motion.

“Alright, alright.” Levi hopped off the bed and walked to get his phone. He grabbed his phone and answered it, not even looking at the caller ID. He turned back to see Eren pulling his shirt off. He took note that Eren looked really, REALLY good. His tanned skin looked amazing and Levi saw Eren’s stomach muscle move as he pulled his shirt off.

“What the fuck do you want, shitty four eyes.” Levi was morally pissed. _Hanji can be dubbed queen of cock blocks. I will kill her for this._ He walked to the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Where the hell are you? I thought you said you were going out to get fresh air. Weren’t you going to return?” Levi hated how Hanji treated him like a child. It was because of his size that she treated him like a kid. She didn’t know his past, about how fucked up he was. Erwin saved him though; only Erwin knew a bit about his past. When Levi was shutting the door to the fridge he felt arms wrap around his waist. He leaned but in the kids embrace.

“I did go outside for fresh air. I didn’t plan to return and I'm not telling you where I am because you will hunt me down and question me. I have things to attend to now, soo.” Levi hung up the phone before Hanji could say anything. Levi slipped the phone into his back pocket. He turned in Eren's arms and looked at the taller boy.

“Would you like a drink? Maybe something to eat?” he held up a jug of water up in correspondence to his question.

“No, I just want you.”  Eren lean down for a kiss but was stopped by his stomach growling. His eyes widen and his face turned red. He tried to hide his embarrassment in the nape of Levi’s neck. Levi couldn’t help but laugh. He patted Eren's head.

“Okay. I’ll fix up something.” Levi tried to move so he could pour himself a drink and make something up so Eren could eat but Eren's arms tightened around Levi’s waist. Eren nuzzled deeper into Levi’s neck.

“Nn, don’t move. I want to stay like this.” The sound of Eren whining annoyed Levi. Levi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do with this brat?_

“Eren, your stomach just growled and I would like a drink, allow me to get myself a drink and make something up for you.” Eren’s arms tightened a bit more.

“I’ll just eat you.” Levi could feel more heat coming off Eren's face. Levi was getting annoyed at Eren's actions. He was also annoyed that he couldn’t see Eren’s red face.

“After I have my drink we can continue where we left off. Now stop being a brat.” Eren loosened his arms and allowed Levi to pour his drink. Levi held the jug up to Eren.

“Put it back in the fridge. Can you hand me the plastic container.” Eren looked at Levi with curiosity but did what he was told. Once Levi had the plastic container he opened the lid and put it in the microwave. He shut the door and waited til the microwave made a _ping_ sound.  Levi pulled the plastic container out and stirred the content that was inside with a knife he got from the drawer. He tried it to see if it was hot enough. Levi was satisfied with the content he gave it to Eren.

“Eat it. I don’t want you to be hungry.” Levi pulled a fork out of the drawer and handed it to Eren, who was looking at the content with displeasure.

“What is it?” Eren poke the fork at it, disgust growing on his face. There was a knock at the door that made Eren jump.

“Food. Stay here and whatever you do, do not come out, and eat the food, it tastes much better than what it looks. I want it gone by the time I get back.” Levi left to answer the door. Luckily no one could see the kitchen from the front door. He didn’t want anyone to know that he brought someone home. Levi looked down at himself to make sure he was presentable and put the chain on the door, so no one could burst in, mainly Hanji. Then Levi unlocked the door and pulled it open a few inches. The person outside, knocking, was Hanji and behind her was Erwin.

“Why are you here? You should be at the café. Come on, we’re taking you back.” Hanji tried to reach for Levi to pull him out but the door stopped her.

“I'm not going back. I have something to do.  Why don’t you go back and enjoy yourselves. Oh and Erwin, Armin is taken by that boy, his name is Jean. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Levi tried shutting the door but Hanji jammed her foot in.

“No way. You have to come back. Levi, don’t leave us. You’re our friend.” Levi was getting really pissed off. Then there was a noise from within the apartment. Levi stood frozen; Hanji and Erwin both looked at Levi with widen eyes. Levi could see the smile spreading across Hanji’s face.

“Oh my god, Levi. Who is – Ow” Levi kicked Hanji’s foot out from the door and slammed it in her face, quickly locking it before Hanji could open it again. Levi quickly walked to the kitchen where Eren was standing looking like he was a child about to get into trouble.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-.” Levi pulled Eren into a kiss, ignoring the banging coming from the door.

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t important. So did you finish it? ” Eren nodded and looked back at the sink, where he left a mess. Levi was annoyed at that but didn’t care since he wanted to continue where they left off.

“Do you want more?” Eren shook his head and looked down at his feet. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and walked in into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them so it muffled the sound coming from the front door.

“So, shall we continue?” Levi once again pushed Eren onto the bed and straddled Eren. Their lips connected and their kiss became passionate and full of lust for each other, which left both males feeling high. Levi ran his hands over Eren's torso before pushing him down. Eren’s hands moved down to Levi’s ass, squeezing and kneading it.  Levi grinded his groin into Eren's which rewarded Levi with a moan from Eren.  Eren thrusted upward, desperate for more friction.  Levi pulled away to get his shirt off. With a bit of help from Eren, his shirt came off his body. He threw it on the floor with Eren’s shirt, before returning to their kiss. 

Eren’s hands ran over Levi’s torso stopping at the top of his jeans. He pulled at them desperately, not only wanting them off but wanting Levi to grind into his crotch more. He could feel a lump forming in Levi’s jeans.  He moaned into Levi’s mouth again while he thrusted into Levi’s groin. He heard Levi’s beautiful laughter before he felt pressure on his crotch, making his erection hurt from arousal. He wanted more friction, he wanted to be touched Levi more, he just wanted more.

Levi was busy with Eren’s neck, sucking, nipping and leaving kisses and love bites. He thought that leaving Eren’s mouth was a good thing, since it left Eren in a moaning mess. Levi started to work himself downwards. He latched onto one of Eren’s nipples, sucking, nipping and teasing it. One of his hands when to Eren's other nipple, pinching, twisting and rubbing it. These actions made Eren moan louder. _His moans are like music to my ears. They’re cute and very fucking arousing._ Levi then worked himself lower on Eren, leaving his hand on Eren’s nipple.

Levi was annoyed that Eren’s pants were still on, yet he didn’t mind taking them off for him. He popped the button on Eren's jean and pulled them down, throwing them on the slowing growing pile. Levi could see Eren's erection through his underwear. His hand went to it and rubbed roughly, earning a wonderful lustful moan from Eren. Levi went back to Eren’s face and gave him a quick, light kiss.

“Y-y-your…. P-pants… Levi… T-a-take… th-them off… p-please, hurry.” Levi was amazed at how Eren could say that through moans, thick with arousal. Eren thrusted into his hand, a little wet patch could be felt. Levi wanted to tease Eren. The thought of teasing Eren some more brought a smile on Levi’s face.

“I think I need help to get them off, Eren.” Eren groaned loudly but sat up and desperately pulled at Levi’s jeans. It took a minute for a very aroused Eren to get the button undone and down an inch on Levi’s legs. Levi chuckled and pulled both his jeans and underwear off and through them on the growing pile of clothes. He pushed Eren back down and planted kisses on Eren's lips, jaw and neck. His hand went back to Eren's erection. 

Levi worked down Eren's torso to the top of Eren's underwear. The hand that has been rubbing Eren's erection went to the top of his underwear and hooked his fingers in and snapped the elastic band, which made Eren moan yet again. His hand went back to Eren's erection. Levi moved to Eren's lips, nipping his bottom lip. Their kiss was a wet and full of lust. Levi wanted to hear Eren's voice thick with arousal once more.

“What do you want Eren. You have to tell me what you want.” Levi went back you leaving love bites on Eren's neck.

“I want you, Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had a nose bleed or a melt down in this chapter then you might not survive the next. but i want to warn you again. GET READY FOR NOSE BLEEDS AND MELT DOWNS.


	6. La Petite Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get down and dirty. Levi is reminded about his younger self and his father teaching him naughty stuff. he hates his mother for falling in love with a french guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please get tissues and be in a soft area so you don't hurt yourself. I think i went over board, or my prevy mind did anyway. hope you like this chapter and please don't die from nose bleeds.

“I want you, Levi”

 

Levi immediately pulled down Eren's underwear, releasing Eren's erection that bounced onto his stomach. He through the underwear on the pile of clothes. Levi gently grabbed Eren's cock and pumped it a few times before engulfing his whole cock in his mouth in one move. Eren made a surprised, gasping sound. Levi sucked his cock down, starting with a soft, steady suction that he slowly increased as he moved one of his free hands to Eren's balls, holding the hot flesh. He began to add his teeth to the pressure on his cock, slowly skimming his teeth up the shaft, squeezing his balls, waiting for Eren's scream of pleasure. He didn’t have to wait long. Eren thrashed beneath him, his whole body rippling with need, his hands buried in Levi’s hair.

Levi hummed around the shaft as he licked up the underside with his tongue. He came back up to the head of Eren's cock and thrust his tongue down the slit, Eren raised off the bed, and his scream was fucking perfect. He thrust his tongue into Eren's slit again and again until Eren came with another hoarse shout, and his spurts of cum filled Levi’s mouth.  Levi didn’t think Eren's cum would taste so sweet.

Levi kissed Eren so he could taste himself. Eren had collapsed on the bed, but Levi had no intention of letting him off so easy. Levi shifted Eren up the bed so that his head rested against the pillows. He kissed Eren once again before leaning back onto his knees, watching Eren, who looked at Levi with trustingly big green eyes. Levi palmed Eren's sweet prick and moved his mouth up to Eren's nipples, sucking and tugging on them with his teeth, until he felt Eren's cock fill out again in his hand.

Eren moaned with sensual pleasure at the pressure of Levi’s teeth on his nipples. Levi pulled his head back a little and blew on his nipples, making Eren cry out.

“That’s right, Eren. Show me how much you need this.” He reached into the drawer by the bed and got the oil he knew was there, unused, never really had a need for it until now. He pushed Eren's legs up and massaged the oil into his tight, pink hole, pressing his lips over Eren's to catch his moans.

“Does it ache for more, Eren? Want me to fill it for you?” Eren nodded, panting hard for breath and clenched the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, as Levi could see him want to move. Levi felt a smile spread across his face, while he looked down at Eren.

“Let me take care of everything.” Eren groaned, his entire body arching towards Levi’s touch.

“What do you want, Eren? Want me to put my cock inside you?” Eren thrashed his head.

“I-I…” Eren's face started to turn pink with embarrassment.

“Say it, Eren.” Eren closed his eyes, squeezing them shut.

“No, Eren, look at me with those gorgeous green eyes. Say it, Eren.” Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked at Levi, with lust filled eyes.

“Please put your cock inside me.” Levi could feel his smile widen and placed a quick chaste kiss on Eren's lips before whispering in Eren's ear seductively.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Levi placed butterfly kisses on Eren's lips, jaw and neck before leaning back. Levi smiled and slid one finger deep inside Eren and began to move it slowly in and out. The tight little passage clamped down on his finger, trying to expel it, but he slid back in until Eren finally began to relax. He added another finger and the process started all over again.

“Feel that, Eren? Is that what you want?” Eren rolled his head around the pillows while groaning. Levi slipped in a third finger and rubbed all three hard against Eren's prostate until he shouted again and his eyes rolled back in his back.

“Levi, please…” Levi chuckled and planted yet another kiss on Eren's lips.

“Okay, okay I won’t make you wait any longer.” Levi pulled out his fingers and easing his cock inside Eren. _He’s mine. This brat is all mine. Eren is mine. I’ll make him know he’s mine. I’ll make him need no one but me._ He thrusted inside again and again, nailing his prostate with each thrust, until Eren was making guttural unintelligible sounds. Eren’s tight, hot passage squeezed Levi so tightly that he wasn’t making any sound other than moans. With one more hard thrust, they came together, and Levi thought the top of his head would come off. _Didn’t my father teach me that la petite mort was what we called an orgasm yet it translated into the little death. Damn my mother for falling for a French guy._

When he’d emptied into Eren, he didn’t think he could move. He laid there, his cock pulsing, his body drained. He drew out and forced himself up and off the bed. He grabbed Eren's wrist and gently pulled, wanting Eren to get up.

“Eren, come with me. You can’t sleep like that. Come have a shower.” Eren groaned but didn’t move. If Levi wasn’t so exhausted he would of hauled Eren off the bed and drag him into the bathroom. Levi tugged on Eren's arm again.

“Eren, come on. Come have a shower. I’ll wash you if you want but don’t fucking sleep like that.” Eren slowly turned onto his back and sat up. He waited a moment or two then pushed himself up with one hand while Levi also helped him up. Levi moved his hand from Eren's wrist to his hand and lead Eren to the bathroom.

Levi started the shower allowing the water to warm up. Once it was warm enough, he walked in and pulled Eren with him. Levi bathed him tenderly, making sure that Eren wash completely clean, and then kissed him under the warm spray of the shower. Levi tried to wash himself but Eren wrapped his arms him, nuzzling into his neck.

“Eren, I need to wash myself then we can go back to the bed.” Eren let Levi go and gave him a little bit of space. Levi finished washing himself, allowing more than half of the water go towards Eren, keeping him warm. He turned off the water and grabbed two towels, handing one to Eren, who seemed to be in a daze. Levi held Eren's hand and went into his bedroom. Eren was in too much of a daze that Levi had to dry him and put him into his bed. 

Once Levi was happy with a sleeping Eren, he picked up the pile of clothes and took them to the laundry but not before looking at the clock on his bedside table. _9:43_ the  clocks red lights showed. He wanted clean clothes for Eren in the morning, since he knew that Eren wouldn’t fit into any of his clothes. He put the pile of clothes in the washing machine, put the washing powder in and turned it on and left it to finish.  Levi went back to his room to dry himself; since he was occupied with Eren he didn’t have a chance to dry himself. Once Levi was dried, he dressed in a pair on sweat pants but decided not to put on a shirt.

Levi went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee so he could keep awake. He needed to wait till the clothes finish in the washing machine and put them in his dryer. While the kettle was boiling, Levi was going through what happened that night and what he was going to do while wait for the clothes. _I still have some work to do, but what am I going to do tomorrow about Hanji and Erwin? And what am I going to do with Eren in the morning? I don’t want to chase him away but he has to go so no one gets suspicious but I want him to stay. So I have two options, one is to do work that is needed by the end of the week or the second one is to think on how to get through tomorrow. This is frustrating._

The kettle made a pop sound and Levi made his coffee. He decided to get his work and finish it and worry about tomorrow when it comes. When he settled down with his work on the coffee table in front of his and he sipped his coffee.  The coffee wasn’t as good as it was before he tried the coffee Eren made but it was still drinkable. Levi put his coffee on the coffee table and went to work. He heard a beeping sound coming from somewhere within his apartment but he was so deeply emerged in his work that he didn’t realized that the beep was from the washing machine.

Levi stood up and stretched before walking towards the beeping sound, which leads him straight to the washing machine, that finish the load of clothes Levi put in. he opened the lid and put the wet clothes in the dryer. _This shouldn’t take long._ He shut the door on the dryer and went back to the lounge room. Once he got there, he looked down at his coffee which hardly been touched. Picking up the coffee cup, he went to the kitchen and dumped the coffee down the sink. He washed the sink for any left over coffee and placed the coffee cup in the sink.

Back in the lounge room he began his work again, hoping the clothes with be done soon so he can go back to his bed, where the gorgeous Eren was. Levi engaged in his work once again, listening for the hum of the dryer to stop. After a while Levi leaned back, rubbing his eyes.  He listened for the humming sound but there wasn’t any. He packed his work up and walked to the dryer, picking the warm clothes out.  Levi switched the lights out while walking into his bedroom. That where he sorted Eren's clothes from his. Once Levi place Eren's clothes on a chair in his room and his clothes back where they belonged, he pulled his sweat pants off and climbed into his warm bed. He tucked himself beside Eren, since Eren was sleeping on his back. Eren's arm wrapped around Levi protectively, pulling him closer. Levi wanted to spoon Eren but decide that lying like this was better since he got to see Eren sleeping, with a soft snore coming from his slightly parted lips. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren, he looked at the clock which read _11:13 pm,_ he turned back around and placed his head on Eren's _chest_ before nodding off to sleep. _I could get used to this._


	7. Back to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guy's. I finally got my internet back so here is another chapter. it's all about levi's past. i hope it doesn't bring the mood down. anyway i hope you enjoy.

_I could get used to this._

Levi’s dreams that night was of the memories of his past.  He remembered that he lived in France, in a big manor in the country. The closest neighbours were miles away. There were butlers and maids that lived in the servant quarters on his father’s land.

Levi remembered that his mother was always around when he was little. When Levi was around 4 years of age, he asked his mother how she met his father.  He remembered the story went something along the lines of she came to France on exchange and met his father and they both fell in love instantly. About a week later they were married. Then his mother was pregnant with him. She stayed in France with his father and tried to get into the fashion business, but no one would accept her designs. 

On Levi’s fifth birthday, his mother’s fashion designs were accepted and she started her fashion brand, which was a bit hit. After that Levi saw very little of his mother, the only people he saw was the maids and butlers that work at the manor and his home tutor since his parents wanted him home schooled. Whenever Levi wanted something, he got it, no matter how expensive. His father was the head of a huge wine company in France, as well as a very successful business company.  His father wanted Levi to inherit both the wine company and the business company like he did from his father, who inherited from his father and so on.

On Levi’s ninth birthday he requested a bath in Fruit loops and milk, and like any request, it was granted. Levi got everything he wanted and more. The only thing he did not get was his parents to be home on his birthday. All he had was the maids and butlers that showered him with compliments and praised him, yet he wanted none of that.

When Levi hit puberty, his mother told his father to have a ‘talk’ with Levi. This was when Levi and his father talked about sex and other stuff like that. It was awkward but Levi was happy that he was sending time with his father.  But that didn’t last long since his father was called out to handle something back at the office.

When Levi was in his teenage stage, he got into the habit of stealing wine from his father’s wine cellar, knowing no one would notice it gone, no one would miss it. It was also the same time that he took up smoking and drugs.  No one would notice him do it since the maids and butlers avoided Levi, the only person Levi saw was his tutor. Levi went into the nearest town to get the drugs he wanted since he ‘heard’ (eavesdropped) from a maid about the drug dealer that was in the town. Levi always had money and got whatever he wanted but all he wanted was attention from his parents, no matter if it was being scolded or being praised, he didn’t care. He remembered that none of his parents ever said that they loved him.

A week before his eighteenth birthday, Levi called both his parents to ask if they were going to be home for his eighteenth birthday and they said they had other plans, which made Levi snap.

“For god sake, do you even remember my face? You’re never home and you have never said you loved me. I bet you didn’t even know that I’ve drinking the wine in the wine cellar, smoking cigarettes and I’ve taken drugs. You never knew me and you never will. You don’t even care about me, do you? Fuck you. I hope you both go die in a fucking hole.” Levi slammed down the phone and went into his room. He packed a suitcase and packed a lot, and I mean a lot, of money.  He went to the airport and brought a ticket out of the country.

He landed in another country, one where everyone spoke English. A few months later, he was in an alleyway, drunk and high as fuck.  Levi was in a fight, which he won, but he was kicked out of the pub.  The other guy got a few hits in but Levi sent him to the hospital. He heard someone walk into the alleyway.  He looked up and saw a blonde male with blue eyes. He bent over Levi and asked Levi if he was alright but Levi didn’t answer. When the blonde picked him up, Levi didn’t fight. The blonde said his name was Erwin then took Levi to his place. Erwin took care of Levi, despite Levi’s hard to get along with personality.  Erwin helped Levi to sober up and straighten out, to stop taking drug and smoking.  Levi’s was living with him from then on.

Around a year or two later, Erwin find a job for Levi at the Wings of Freedom company where he worked at. One Levi’s first day, he met Hanji, who mothered him. The three of them became great friends, even though Levi didn’t have a great personality.

Soon after, Erwin caught Levi with a guy. Levi couldn’t hide that he was gay to Erwin. Erwin accepted it and wasn’t fussed about it, which was a relief for Levi. After a year working at the company, Levi brought an apartment close by and moved out of Erwin’s place. He also had Hanji and Erwin’s support. Levi tried to forget his past and he nearly did, until tonight.  This dream was horrible, or should he say nightmare.  But he was happy now. He had Eren, and he had a feeling it was only going to get better. 


	8. Waking up to Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up to Eren missing from his bed. When he searches for Eren, he smells bacon and coffee and finds Eren cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm going to upload weekly on Saturday's ((UTC+10:00) time zone, since I live in Australia). Comment and kudos are much appreciated. If you want to share your idea's for the story, please comment them so i can try to fit them in somewhere. Thank you for reading this and the story. Bye.

He had Eren, and he had a feeling it was only going to get better.

 

Levi’s alarm went off, waking Levi from his sleep at 6:30 in the morning. He stretched out, feeling for the body of Eren but could not feel it. Levi’s eyes flew open while he sat up and looked at his bed, then around the room. Eren was nowhere to be seen but Eren’s shirt was still on the chair. Relief flooded Levi. He got up and put on his work clothes so he would be ready.  He walked out of his bedroom and the smell of bacon and coffee was all he could smell.

Levi wondered into the kitchen, finding Eren cooking bacon and eggs with English muffin’s in the toaster. Two cups of coffee was sitting on the breakfast bar, the steam still rising from the cups. Eren didn’t notice Levi there until he felt arms wrap around his waist. Levi rested his chin on Eren's shoulder.

“Something smell’s nice, and I’m not talking about the bacon and eggs.” Eren smiled at what Levi said.

“I hope you don’t mind me cooking this.” Eren looked down at the bacon, which was spitting fat and oil.

“No, I actually could get used to this. Sleeping in the same bed as you, you cooking breakfast and I shouldn’t forget the amazing sex we had last night.”

“So could I. I love cooking. And the sex was amazing; it felt like I was on cloud 9.” Levi placed a kiss on Eren's neck then looked at Eren's hands working to keep the bacon from being burnt. He noticed that Eren had a mark on his thumb. It looked like a bite mark but also a birth mark. Eren must have seen Levi staring at the mark since he was pulled out of thought when Eren voice could be heard.

“It’s a birthmark, I’ve always had it. People say it looks like a bite mark.”

“It’s weird but it makes you more unique. I like it. Anyway, how much longer till breakfast is ready? The smell is making me hungry.” Eren looked down with a smile as he shuffled the bacon off the frying pan and onto a plate. The muffin’s popped from the toaster and Eren grabbed them before putting them on a plate. He buttered the muffins and set them down on the counter.

“Well if you want to set up the breakfast bar I’ll dish up breakfast and we can eat. Also I start work at seven, Sooo I won’t have much time with you this morning but at least we can have breakfast together.” Levi set the breakfast bar up, even though there wasn’t much to do and sat down.

“Oh. Umm do you want to walk together since I start work at 7:30 today? I can come to your café and order a coffee before work. We can leave together and we don’t have to say bye until later.” Levi was watching Eren work with the food and finally delivered Levi’s breakfast to him before sitting next to Levi.

“That would be great but my sister would probably kill you and me both if she sees us together. So after we finish breakfast I’ll be leaving for work, if that’s alright with you. Anyway, did you know that we can make coffee deliveries locally? Which mean you can order a coffee today and I’ll deliver it to you. Isn’t it great?” Eren smiled at Levi before eating his bacon and egg muffin. He either really liked his bacon and egg muffin or he couldn’t wait to get out of here or he eats really fast since he practically hoofed it all down in less than 40 seconds.

“Yeah it’s great. I would have liked to walk with you but if that’s how your sister is than I guess we can’t help it. Oh well. And yeah I will order coffee from your café. I think you would brighten up my day in my dull office.” Levi couldn’t get though all of second his bacon and egg muffin since he wasn’t used to eating breakfast in the morning, so he push his plate to Eren, which gave Levi a confused look, and picked up his coffee.

“You can have the rest; I’ll be satisfied with coffee. After you finished you should put on your t-shirt and the head out since it take about thirteen minutes to the café.” Levi watched over his hand (since he holds his coffee cup weird) as Eren finished the half muffin Levi gave him. Levi watched Eren's muscles move under the skin to work the arms and torso.

 _Eren is definitely beautiful. I could just watch him forever and not get bored._ Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when Eren decided to get off his chair and walk back into Levi’s bedroom. He finished the last mouthful of coffee then when into the lounge room so he could spy on Eren pulling on his shirt.  Once Eren had his shirt on he walked out of Levi’s bedroom and looked over to the breakfast bar that still had dishes on it.

“Do you want me to clean that up or…?” Levi stopped Eren in mid-sentence by pulling the taller boy down so they shared a gently, passionate kiss that was full of love. He pulled away and looked up at the younger boy.

“Leave it, I’ll clean it up. But I think you might want to leave now if you don’t want to be late.” Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi before leaning down for another kiss. When Eren pulled back he looked at Levi with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

“I put my phone number in your phone and then texted myself from your phone so I could get your phone number. You now have four contacts, including your work contact. I really don’t want to say goodbye but I have to. Umm can I come over tonight? Or do you have plans?” Levi really did find it adorable when Eren blushed.

“Yes you can come over, I’ll leave the spare key under the flower pot outside so you can come in instead of waiting outside.” Levi pulled the taller boy down for another kiss then slapped him on the ass.

“You will be late if you don’t go now. Go. I’ll see you tonight. Make yourself home when you get here, okay? Now go.” Levi was literally pushing Eren to the door. He even opened the door for him.

“Okay, fine, I get it. But can I get one more kiss goodbye?” Levi heaved a sigh and pulled the younger man into a lustful kiss, with Levi’s tongue swiping across Eren's bottom lip. Eren accepted Levi’s tongue to enter his mouth and once again they were caught up with a dance of tongues. That was until Eren stopped and allowed Levi’s tongue to move around in his mouth, before sucking on it. They both pulled away leaving spit connection their mouths. Seeing this was making Levi want to cringe out of disgust. Eren wipe the spit away and smiled down at the shorter man.

“Well then, I guess I’ll be going now.” All Levi could do was watch as Eren turned on his heels and walk away, down the stairs. He couldn’t help but feel strange. _Is it because I watched Eren leave? Is it because I’m alone once again? Why am I feeling this? Oh well. I’ll get ready for work. I’ll be seeing Eren tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I Love this story but you'll probably hate me and hunt me down to kill me for the ending i'm planing and have some sort of idea about but my guess is that you'll have to wait in line to kill me. And i'll give you a very good reason why you shouldn't kill me. That is because i'm planning to write another fanfic. Im such a horrible person .


	9. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets shocking news and the answer to why he was feeling strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize before hand for this chapter and for the delay. my computer wouldn't work yesterday and then when i finally got on I found that the chapter i wrote was deleted. so i wrote it all again yesterday and finally finished. i do hope you don't hate me after this. As always comments and kudos are much appreciated.

_I’ll be seeing Eren tonight._

Levi cleaned up around his apartment but couldn’t bring himself to clean up the coffee cups that were on the breakfast bar. He cleaned around them but left them where they were. Levi stared at them, wanting to clean them up but he couldn’t himself to do it. _Why can’t I clean them up? I’m a clean freak, aren’t I? So why can’t I clean them up? It should be easy._  Levi reached out to Eren’s cup but pulled away before he could touch it. He rubbed the back of his head and continued to clean the rest of his apartment.

Once Levi finished cleaning, he gathered his stuff for work and headed out. He couldn’t shake the strange feeling he had and the more he walked closer to the company the stronger the feeling grew, but Levi stilled ignored it. After five minutes of walking Levi saw a commotion up ahead, red and blue lights flashing, people yelling ‘get back’, ‘be on your way’ and ‘find a different route’. Levi didn’t want to deal with the commotion up ahead so he went another route. _Hopefully Eren got to work before that happened or it happened before Eren went to work so he had to find another route._

Levi arrived a few minutes late to work so he immediately went to the fifth floor and to his desk. He also knew Hanji and Erwin would be waiting for him in the staffs lounge and he didn’t want to deal with them right now.  They will realise that Levi wasn’t going to go in there, so they’ll go back to work soon, or he hope so.  Levi still couldn’t shake the strange feeling he had. _Maybe I’ll forget about it if I bury myself in work. It’s probably that Eren got to work late and is getting a tongue lashing from his sister. I won’t worry about it because I’ll see Eren tonight._ Levi dived into his work and forgot about everything else that was around him.

After a few hours of work, Levi decided to go to the staff lounge to call Eren and also order a coffee to be delivered. Once Levi got thought the door of the empty staff room, he pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts and found the name Eren. Levi took a deep breath and pressed the green call button.  He waited but the call rang out and he was put on message bank. _Maybe they can’t have their phones on them when they work._ Levi decided that he would make his own since he didn’t know the number for the café.

He waited for the kettle to boil and made his coffee. Once he made it he sat on the lounge allowing himself to relax in the empty room but that didn’t last long. The door open and Levi looked, from the corner of his eye, to see who had walked into the staff lounge.  He saw three female employees walk in.  They didn’t notice Levi was sitting on the lounge so they talked as if they were alone. Levi didn’t want to hear their gossip but they talked to loud that his was impossible not to hear.

 **Female** **1:** _I heard that a car was speeding and lost control and hit someone who was walking on the side walk._

 **Female 2:** _I heard they died on impact. Like_ **Bam!** _Dead. Although everyone in the car survived but has injuries._

 **Female 3:** _I heard it was one of the men that work in Café Maria. I think it was the parents died a year ago from a car accident. Poor thing, died on the year anniversary of his parents death. I also heard that they left the café to the adopted daughter since they thought the son couldn’t handle it. I think it was run by the two and their childhood friend. Poor things._

 **Female 1:** _I want to help them but I don’t know how to. They’re great kids, it’s just so sad to hear the horrible story of their parents and now the son. Just horrible._

 **Female 2:** _I wonder if they will be alright._

 **Female 3:** _I hope reincarnation is good to that boy._

The three female employees walked back out of the room and Levi was once again alone. Levi couldn’t breathe, after hearing all that, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like someone kicked him in the gut. _This can’t be true. No, it’s not true. I’ll see Eren tonight, like we planned. Eren can’t be dead, our relationship only started. Please, don’t be true. Eren will be waiting at my apartment and I’ll finish work and come home to the beautiful Eren, smiling. That’s what will happen. Eren please don’t be dead._

Levi could feel a warm wetness roll down his cheek. He hid his face in his hands and cried silently. He heard the door open but didn’t care who came in, he just wanted Eren to be okay and safe. Levi instantly recognised Erwin’s voice.

“Levi? Is something wrong?” Levi choked out a sob that he wanted to hold in. this he knew would put Erwin on guard.

“Levi, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”  He knew he wasn’t escaping Erwin now, plus Erwin has seen Levi cry before, and seen the worst of Levi.

“I… I met a guy, th..that I fell head of heels for and now I hear he’s dead.” Levi let out another sob that shook his body.

“I had a strange feeling all day but I didn’t think he would be dead.” The tears became faster to roll down Levi’s cheeks as he cried. Erwin rubbed Levi’s back in smoothing circler motions, watching Levi in concern.

“Why don’t you have the day off? Go back to your apartment and I’ll deal with the rest.” Erwin’s voice was soothing but Levi shook his head.

“I can’t go back. No way. There’s no way I can go back.” Levi was calming down the sobbing stopped but the tear stilled rolled down his cheeks.

“Okay then why don’t you go back to my place? I’ll say that you were exhausted and that I told you to go home and rest. Just go back to my place and settle down. And after I finish work I’ll come home and you can tell me where you two met and well just talk, I guess.” Levi knew he could rely on Erwin. Levi wiped his tears away and cleared his throat.

“Thanks Erwin, for everything.” Levi stood up and walked to his desk and collected what he came with and walked out of the building, knowing that Erwin would deal with everything.

Levi couldn’t help but walk down Sina Avenue. The first thing Levi saw down Sina Avenue was the café closed and the Armin boy talking to his boyfriend right outside. When Levi got closer he hear the word he dreaded most ‘He’s dead’. Levi felt like someone hit him in the gut and it was getting hard to breathe again but he kept walking. He was just about to walk past the alleyway where he stole a kiss from Eren but was hauled into it instead. Levi was pushed up against the wall and heard a vocalised Mikasa that was in alarm. Levi looked at the woman who looked at him with murder in her eyes.

“It’s all your fault. I warned Eren about you and now he’s dead. It’s thanks to you that he’s gone. I hope you die in a deep filthy hole, where you belong.” The two adults that where out the front, peeled Mikasa from Levi. Her eyes burned with hatred as she looked at Levi. She was dragged away by the bigger of the two, the blonde stayed back.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Eren’s death hit us all hard. Eren told be about you, he didn’t know your name but he still talked about you. I could tell that he fell in love with you, deeply in love. I’m glad he met you. You made him happy, even if it was just for a short while. He loved you. I hope you know that.” Armin broke down, crying for his lost friend. Levi also wanted to cry but didn’t. He placed his hand on the smaller boy and squeezed.

“I love him dearly too. And he did talk dearly about you, Jean and Mikasa. You are very dear to him, I hope you know that.” Levi walked quickly out of the alleyway and towards Erwin’s place.  _It's mean to lied a bit to Armin but think Eren held them dearly to his heart._

Once Levi was thought the door to Erwin’s apartment, he walked to the lounge and collapsed in it. Levi once again cried for his dearly beloved with body shaking sobs. _I didn’t even have the chance to tell him that I loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. (╥_╥) like I always say, it's got to get worst before it gets better. I hope you like the next chapter.


	10. The Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is still a wreck after hearing about Eren's death, and is in the home of Erwin's by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. YOUR HEART WILL BE TRAMPLED ON AND SOULS CRUSHED. 
> 
> I am deeply, DEEPLY, sorry for this chapter. I do not know why my brain wants to write this and my fingers go along with it but they just do. I, too, am sadden by how this story has turned out. I never meant the story to be like this but just turned out like this. I'm so sorry.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. (I don't think i'll get much for making this story turn out the way it did)

_I didn’t even have the chance to tell him that I loved him._

Levi’s sobbing wouldn’t stop, even when he tried to stop. The pillow Levi held to his face was drenched in the salty tear escaping from his eyes. His nose was red and eyes swollen, but he didn’t care what he looked like, all he wanted was to have his dearly beloved Eren in his arms. Levi fell off the lounge and onto the cold floor, cooling his heating skin.

  _Tears won’t bring back the dead. No matter how long or loud I sob, Eren will never come back. He’s gone. My sweet Eren is gone. Why didn’t I stop him? How can something like this happen?_

The strange feeling had turned into an agonizing ache in Levi’s chest. The sobbing took away Levi’s attention from the pain in his chest.

The pillow that Levi was sobbing into now fell on the floor as Levi searched for tissues to wipe the snot running out of his nose. Once he found the tissues, he wipe the snot away then let the tissues fall as he dropped his head into his hands.

This was the first time Levi mourned for anything or anyone, and it hurt. Levi just sat there, head in hands and not moving. The sobs and tears started to stop as Levi calmed down. Levi leaned to the left and allowed his body to hit the ground.  He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest as the ache in his chest started to come back. It was hard to breath with the ache in his chest but Levi pushed it aside because he thought that was a part of his mourning for Eren.

It wasn’t long before Levi fell unconscious, dreaming of only one thing. Levi felt the warmth, like when he was young and used to lay in the grass, soaking up the sun. Everything was bright until he saw a silhouette of a person. Levi was getting use to the brightness and as he watched the silhouette the more detail he saw. The man standing in front of him had untamed brown hair, tanned skin, a fairly long yet rounded face, white teeth, a beautiful smile and of course gorgeous green eyes.

Levi’s eyes started to water again, seeing his beautiful Eren in front of him. So much did Levi want to wrap Eren in his arms and keep him safe, to hold him and kiss him and to know that he wasn’t dead and that Levi wasn’t dreaming and to wake up in his bed with Eren by his side. So much did Levi want all that to be true yet the feeling he had told him otherwise.

The smiling silhouette raised a hand towards Levi, beckoning him forwards. The warmth surrounding Levi couldn’t replace the sadness that he was feeling. His Eren was smiling at Levi but Levi knew this wasn’t real. The slight pain shown in Eren’s eyes gave away what was really reality. Levi’s feet moved on their own, towards Eren’s outstretched hand.

With every step, Levi watched Eren’s delighted smiling face turn sad, yet his smile did not go. Levi’s eyes widen, as the shock of what is going on, hit him. Eren cupped Levi’s face once he got close enough.  The vision of Eren was getting blurred by the tears swelling up in Levi’s eyes but it was clear enough to see the actions Eren did. Levi watched as Eren cocked his head as he let out a sad ‘heh’. The feel of Eren’s thumb rubbing across Levi’s cheek felt so realistic that the tear Levi’s was fighting to hold in started to fall.

“Please don’t cry, Levi. I want you to always smile.” Hearing Eren’s voice made Levi choke on a sob. His hands reached Eren’s hand and held it with both hands, kissing every inch of Eren’s hand.

“I miss you. I’m so sorry. Eren, I’m so, so sorry. I want you back. Please come back. Je t'aime. I love you. I love you Eren. It hurts to be without you. I’m sorry. I love you.” Levi started to sob again, bowing his head, yet he still held Eren's hand to his face, yearning for his touch. When he looked up at Eren, he was greeted with a weak, sad smile.

“Please stop crying. We’ll be reunited once again. I will find you this time, even up against the six billion to one odds, even if you can’t walk or if you turn out to be a thief or thug, a Prince or a noble, I will find you and I will never let you go. I’ll beat the odds. I’ll always be by your side and I will always love you, Levi. I will always love you until my soul is no longer, so wait for me. But for now it’s time for me to say goodbye. I love you Levi.” Eren bent down and pressed his lips to Levi’s. The kiss tasted sweet and was gentle but it still made the men feel like they were on cloud 9. When Eren pulled back, he had a sad happy smile on his face. His free hand went up and held the back of Levi’s head as he placed their foreheads together.

“They say touching foreheads with your partner increases the bond between the two.” Eren allowed his hand to fall as he stepped away from Levi, still smiling sadly. Levi wasn’t going to let go of Eren’s hand, although it didn’t matter.

 Eren started to fade as glowing orbs of multiple colours, surrounded both Levi and Eren, slowly drifting upwards.  All Levi could do was watch in horror as Eren faded away, a smile still on his face. The last thing Levi saw as the hand he held disappeared was Eren with a cocked head smiling as one single tear ran down his face.

The pain hit Levi hard in the chest before everything went black and cold. Levi was now consumed in darkness once again. _Goodbye, Eren. I’ll wait for you, no matter how long. I’ll wait for you. Goodbye my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia (state is NSW (New South Wales)). i'll add anyone. (although I shouldn't). I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't know why I have everything as SammTitan but I just do. 
> 
> Again, I'm deeply sorry for this chapter. 
> 
> Much Love from me to you lil' perv's (don't hide your true self or try to deny it, we all know that we're perv's deep down) and i'm truly sorry for the chapter. i'm sorry for my verbal torture. Please just bare with it a little longer.


	11. The Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin finally arrive at his apartment after a long day at work, since he had to cover for Levi. But what state did Erwin find Levi in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. The next chapter will be better, I promise. 
> 
> I feel like such a horrible person. 
> 
> I really never ever meant the story to be like this but it just turned out this way. I'm so sorry.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. (I don't think i'll get much for making this story turn out the way it did)  
> Again, I'm Sorry.
> 
> This will be in a series. The next story will be about Eren's and Levi's reunion.

_I’ll wait for you, no matter how long. I’ll wait for you. Goodbye my love._

Erwin finished work and texted Hanji to state that he had to cancel tonight’s plans since something came up. He didn’t want to Hanji to know what had happen to Levi.

What scared Erwin the most was that he had never seen Levi like that. He’d seen many emotions from Levi; he’d seen Levi fight from anger to seeing him cry. But seeing Levi like that had awakened a strange horrible feeling in Erwin and all he could do was hope that Levi was okay.

Erwin finished work later than what he wanted but he had no room to complain. Since Erwin told the head on the department that Levi had gone home since he wasn’t feeling well, he had to stay back and finish the work Levi needed to do.

Once Erwin collected his things, he walked as fast as he could without jogging or running. Erwin pulled his phone out and texted Levi. _Knowing Levi he should text back since it’s me texting and not Hanji._

A few more minutes and Erwin texted Levi again. When Levi didn’t reply to the last text Erwin called Levi. _Come on, pick up. Pick UP._ Erwin’s walking pace grew with each ring. When Erwin was put on message bank, he knew something wasn’t right.

Erwin ran up the stairs leading to his apartment. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ It took a minute to get the key in the door to unlock. _Please be okay._ When Erwin opened the door, he was welcomed by tissues on the floor surrounding a small figure, clutching a cushion to his chest, and rolled into a ball.

Erwin slammed the door shut and raced to Levi. He reached out to Levi and was welcomed by a coldness that shouldn’t be humanly possible. Erwin started to check if Levi was breathing and if his heart was beating. 

None was found.

Erwin now began to panic, trying to think of what to do. He pulled out his phone and call for emergency.  Erwin requested an ambulance and answered all the questions he was asked. The call ended and there was a knock at the door before it slammed open.

“Erwin, why did you cancel? We planned this for ages and you’re OH MY GOD! What happened? Is Levi alright?” Hanji kneeled beside Erwin looking at Levi.

“He’s not breathing and his heart’s not working. Hanji, I don’t know what to do. I can’t think.” Hanji could see that Erwin had fear on his never changing face.

“Move, I’ll preform CPR. Did you call for help?” there was a nod before Erwin moved to allow Hanji the room she needed. All Erwin could do was watch as Hanji performed CPR.

After some time, the paramedic’s arrive and took over for Hanji. Erwin watched as they did compressions on his friend. Hanji sat beside Erwin and watched Levi, not making a sound.

Sometime later, the paramedic’s stopped. One stood up and walked towards Erwin and Hanji.

“I’m sorry.” _That was it. I’m sorry. How can they say that? I’m sorry. I’m sorry my ass. They didn’t try to take him to the hospital._ Erwin started to stand but Hanji put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Erwin collapsed back down and watched the floor. One of the paramedics walked out of the room with his phone to his ear. Erwin got one more glance at Levi before they covered up his face.

 

 

* * *

 

It was a few days after Levi was pronounced as dead. Erwin and Hanji got a call to see if they wanted to come down to the morgue and hear why Levi had died.

Once Hanji and Erwin walked in the morgue thy where greeted by a bald man and he took them further in.

“When we looked around the apartment, we saw no sign of suicide. We also did an autopsy, which showed no sign of any drugs in his system or any signs of physical trauma. But we did find the cause of dead.  It’s called Stress Cardiomyopathy.”

“Stress Cardiomyopathy?”

“Yes. Stress Cardiomyopathy is a condition where the heart strings can sometimes break after a deep emotional trauma causing the heart to lose form and as a result be unable to pump blood effectively. Did your friend have an emotional trauma?”

“Yes, he did.” It was the first time Erwin said something after walking into the morgue.

“Well, there we have it. I hope that eases the pain of not knowing how he died. I’m sorry for your lost.”

_So, Levi died from a broken heart._

After a few more minutes, Hanji and Erwin decide to leave, leaving their dead friend behind. Hanji and Erwin drove in silence to Levi’s apartment.

Once they got into the apartment, they started to pack things up. Erwin notice the two coffee cups on the breakfast bar. After seeing the cups, Erwin started to cry. Hanji looked over to see what was wrong with Erwin and followed his gaze to the coffee cups. Both adults where crying for some unknown reason.

It took the rest of the day to pack Levi’s apartment, but they didn’t pack the two coffee cups. They just left the two coffee cups sitting there, since they couldn’t bring themselves to pack them. 

 

* * *

 

At the end of the week, Levi’s funeral was held. A lot of people from the department were at the funeral. After the funeral, Erwin overheard the priest talking to a woman.

“It was just yesterday that I was here to bury the boy named Eren Jaeger. It’s sad how today a lot of people are dying. I hope both men rest in peace, and may the Holy Spirit be with them.”

Erwin looked at Levi’s tombstone and right next to his was the tombstone of Eren Jaeger. He didn’t know why but he felt happy at that moment. Happy that Levi was buried next to Eren. Erwin looked back at Levi’s tombstone, with a smile on his face.

_I hope we meet again, friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia (state is NSW (New South Wales)). i'll add anyone. (although I shouldn't). I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't know why I have everything as SammTitan but I just do.
> 
> Again, I'm deeply sorry for this chapter. And again i'm sorry for my verbal torture.
> 
> This will be in a series. The next story will be about Eren's and Levi's reunion.


End file.
